Central to the efforts of our Select Agent research program is the ABSL3/BSL3/NIHBL3 facility. The purpose of the ABSL3/BSL3/NIHBL3 core (Core B) is to provide a high quality, uniform source of Francisella tularensis (Ft), avoid duplication of work, and provide a shared resource for all investigators. The rationale is that a centralized facility run by trained technicians will be best able to consistently generate reliable reagents for all components of the Program Project. The primary objectives of Core B are to ensure proper maintenance and supply of bacterial stocks; to provide ABSL3 animal husbandry and maintenance of the ABSL3/BSL3/NIHBL3 facility; and to provide training and oversight to individuals working in the suite. To achieve these goals, Core B will: 1. Maintain Ft SchuS4 stock cultures. 2. Provide animal husbandry and BSL3 facility maintenance. 3. Provide training and oversight. RELEVANCE